


He Said it Wouldn't Rain

by miilllkkkk



Category: Enokan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Gay, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nature, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Body Heat, Tails, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilllkkkk/pseuds/miilllkkkk
Summary: A sudden rain storm leaves Ryder, Ragnok, and Jeriko stranded in the Enokan wilderness. They manage to set up camp, but it's difficult trying to stay warm with the constant drizzle of rain soaking everything through... :'(
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	He Said it Wouldn't Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my spouse, Apalloh, as pure PwP indulgence. I hadn't intended on sharing this with anyone but Apalloh, but we thought it'd be a nice Valentine's gift to all Enokan fans! [Note: Ryder and Ragnok belong to me, while Jeriko belongs to Apalloh uwu]
> 
> Sorry for any typos, strange wording, or excessive use of crutch-words/phrases LOL I had an issue with which tense to write this in, so there may be some random tense changes and weird wording as the story goes on. I went back and made very minimal edits before posting, but I'm sure there's quite a bit I missed - so thanks for bearing with me! Please enjoy ; w ;
> 
> You can read Enokan here!  
> https://www.patreon.com/apalloh  
> https://tapas.io/episode/2000659

A heavy mist began to settle on the forest floor, clinging to each blade of grass and fallen branch. The soft carpet of fallen leaves across the clearing became sodden from the light rain that came with the mist. Truthfully, it was more of a drizzle, rather than a true rainfall. Regardless, the _wetness_ of the entire night was enough to chill one to the bone. 

Jeriko hated this - he hated being uncomfortable in any way, and this ‘camping’ was truly going to be his undoing if they did not start a fire soon. Ragnok kept promising the small imp that it, “Absolutely would not rain today!” Yet here they were, trudging around a damp clearing beneath a rocky overhang and a handful of Enokan evergreen trees. 

Despite the overall sogginess of the campsite, Jeriko was able to find some respite from the chilly drizzling rain by wedging himself into a small corner of the raw, jagged rock that covered half of their camp. He surrounded himself with the twin brothers’ gear of warm furs, squashy rucksacks filled with dried meats, bread and cheese, and rough spun bedding made of goose down and deer pelts. It was _almost_ comfortable, but not near as comforting as a crackling fire could be.

Ragnok, Jeriko’s caretaker, claimed he’d be off fetching dry wood and kindling to start a fire. After an awkward 20 minutes or so spent with the larger twin brother, Ryder, Jeriko resigned himself to the craggy spot he’s now curled up in. He watched as Ryder busied himself with pitching two nearly identical tents as close to the overhang as possible. The sound of rain steadily pelting worn hide and canvas filled the campsite, overtaking the awkward and strained silence between the two.

“Ah, where the hell did Nok go?” Ryder worried to himself as he adjusted the canvas covering of his tent for the third time. With a jolt, he spotted Jeriko gazing at him from the rocky wall nearest to him, “Are you cold?”

It was interesting to watch Ryder. He smelled the same as Ragnok, and even sounded the same in some instances, but beyond that, the twins could not be any more different. Jeriko _liked_ Ragnok well enough, but he seemed drawn to the brother. With a heavy grunt, Jeriko buries himself deeper into the warmth of a bear hide, provided by Ryder, “Yes. Ragnok take too long.”

The red creature’s voice seemed to always send a shock through Ryder. Something in the tone of his voice, or perhaps his broken English, was endearing to the hunter, yet he couldn’t place his finger on _why._ His throat bobbed as he swallowed down the urge to get closer to Jeriko - he is not there to get distracted. “Yeah, he is taking too long.. I think I can make a quick fire with what’s around the camp. Just for now.”

Jeriko continued to watch as the blonde man hurried around the campsite, snatching up small branches, sticks and twigs from here or there. He doubted the wood would be dry enough to be useful, but he was eager to watch Ryder try, at the very least. He watched with interested eyes as the large man shredded the corners of their parchment map into the pile of kindling.

The first strike of the flint startled Jeriko into a snarl. Small sparks flew from Ryder’s hands into the kindling, and all around it, some coming too close to Jeriko’s spot against the rock wall, “Do not burn me!”

Jeriko’s sudden shout startled Ryder enough for him to drop his flint and striking stone into the small pile of kindling. He stared wide eyed at the red imp, only receiving a hiss in return. “Of c-course not! The fire will be small, see?” Ryder tried to remain calm as he picked the flint and stone back up, only for his shaking hands to betray him, “It’s too wet for the fire to jump around, so.. it won’t get you. I promise.”

With a few deft strikes, some of the parchment scraps and kindling caught an ember. As quick as he could, Ryder came low to the ground, resting his chest against the wet stone floor, pushing his face near parallel to the small ember so that he may blow life into the glimpse of a fire. Jeriko watched Ryder’s face as he sucked in sharp breaths to blow gently on the glowing ember - and when it finally caught, Ryder’s hoot of triumph was enough to spread a crooked grin across Jeriko’s face.

Ryder drew himself back up to sit on his haunches, grinning over the tiny fire at Jeriko. The flames brought out a golden shine across the hunter’s body, from his damp hair across his forehead to his beard and chest hair - Jeriko couldn’t stand that either. “Hopefully I have enough to keep this alive before Nok gets back with more wood… if he even got any, that is.”

With a huff, Jeriko pulled himself from the center of the pile of gear, still gingerly wrapped in the bear pelt. Ryder watched as he came closer to the fire, taking note of how delicately Jeriko placed himself on the cold floor, so that bare skin would be covered by the thick fur draped around his body. “Ragnok is liar and idiot. He out fucking trees, not getting wood.”

Ryder couldn’t help but laugh, a deep rumble in his chest that caused the hair on the back of Jeriko’s neck to stand up. Ryder could only nod in reply as his laughter faded, surprised at how snarky the imp could be.

And so they sat under the rocky overhang, protected from the worsening rain by one of Enok’s gifts - stone walls and cliff sides that created natural barriers from the elements. This silence, unlike the one before, was not as tense. There was a comfort, sitting and listening to the rain and the tiny snaps of the fire between them. 

Yet, despite the seemingly calm between the two, Jeriko was anything but. The cold began to creep back in through the bottoms of his hoofed feet, and through his butt despite the bear skin beneath him. A light shiver overcame him as he continued to watch Ryder from the corner of his eye. He watched as rain dripped from the larger man’s hair, how the front of his shirt was damp and clinging to his chest after pressing himself against Enok’s stones to bring warmth to the small space. It was more than Jeriko could handle, and acting purely on instinct, he found himself urging closer to the hunter.

Shocked by the sudden touch, Ryder turned a bright shade of pink as the red imp straddled his thigh, “Jeriko..?” His voice was a low rumble against Jeriko’s cheek as he melted into the hunter. The pelt around his shoulders opened, and Jeriko pressed his bare chest against Ryder’s damp front. The heat in his face and hips caused him to press harder into the hunter, and a low groan escaped his lips.

Ryder hesitated before wrapping his arms around Jeriko covered in the warm, dense furs. The low groan coming from the small creature caused his own voice to catch in his throat, sending a shudder all through his body. He could feel Jeriko’s heat sinking into him as the imp began to grind himself on Ryder’s lap and front. Jeriko was eager, almost as if he could not become one with Ryder fast enough.

The hunter’s hands gripped Jeriko under his butt as he pulled him closer, a low growl escaping his lips as he pressed them against the imp’s temple. Jeriko’s cock was hard from the moment he touched Ryder, and he eagerly pressed the length of it against the larger man’s stomach. His voice hitched too, when he began to feel the heat of Ryder’s cock hardening between his legs. Ryder’s grip tightened on Jeriko as he helped him grind on the growing bulge in his pants, their breath steaming in the cold night air.

Jeriko let out a harsh and sudden whimper, his tail whipping between Ryder’s legs as his back stiffened. In all of his excitement, and the rough handling of the base of his tail and his ass grinding so firmly against Ryder’s throbbing cock, he was easily and prematurely sent over the edge. With a heavy growl, he roughly thrusted his hips against the hunter’s abdomen, shooting hot strings of cum across his shirt and bits of his bare stomach, “ _Fuck!”_

Jeriko’s sudden primal growl and eager thrusting sent a flash of fire all across Ryder’s body. He groaned to himself as he let the demon use his body as he needed, savoring the way the his cock twitched and bobbed against Ryder’s bare stomach. The blush crossing Jeriko’s features made Ryder’s own deepen, and he could no longer contain himself. He began to sit up as Jeriko’s orgasm faded away, the imp’s cock still standing erect and eager for more, “Hurry up, hunter..” Jeriko’s growl was not to be taken lightly.

Jeriko leaned back against Ryder’s thighs after growling the command at him, deliberately showing off his still stiff cock, supple thighs and soft body. He could only grin to himself as the hunter began to fumble with the strings on his pants, their intimate closeness only allowing Ryder enough space to barely get the job done. Jeriko watched eagerly as the fire sent golden streams across Ryder’s naked, cum splattered stomach, catching his golden pubic hair in the light. If Ragnok and Ryder were truly twins, then Jeriko knew what Ryder was hiding in those pants of his.

With a shaky breath, Ryder pulled his cock from his pants, it being no easy feat given the small space between him and Jeriko. He supported the length of it, by tightly squeezing the base of his cock, thus pulling back the foreskin to show off the blushy pink head to Jeriko just as pre-cum began to drip down the length of it. He could practically see Jeriko drooling at the sight, that sending a fresh wave of heat through his thighs and cock, earning a visible, intense twitch.

As if he could not stand it anymore, Jeriko sat up on his knees and once again straddled Ryder’s lap. His claws sank into the larger man’s shoulders as the imp simply rested his ass against the tip of his dick, still supported by his own firm grip, “Fuck me, hunter…. Ryder.. I want you - all of you.” Jeriko’s words misted in the air, his hands shaking against Ryder’s shoulders as he pressed himself down against the other man’s eager cock.

Ryder gazed up at Jeriko, his own free hand shaking from effort as he pulled the red imp closer. He could feel Jeriko’s tight asshole pressing against the head of his dick, and he knew that the demon meant it when he said that he wanted all of him. Releasing his cock, Ryder straightened his back, and gripped onto Jeriko’s small frame at the sides of his waist, and with a low growl against the demon’s shoulder, he began to press the smaller creature down onto his pulsing cock.

The hunter was huge, to say the least. Jeriko was used to taking such a large cock, but the _thickness_ of his cock was where Ryder truly outdid himself, and it was almost too much for him to handle. Jeriko began to moan out every disgusting word he could muster in Enokan, cursing Ryder for his monster cock that _could not get in quick enough_ , and thanking Enok for blessing him with such a beast. The heat between the two became sweltering as Jeriko’s hips feverishly worked against Ryder’s aching cock. Every movement of the imp’s hips sent him farther down Ryder’s erection, and deeper into a heated bliss he’d never known before.

Ryder’s rough beard ground against Jeriko’s bare chest, and heavy groans filled the small cave, as Jeriko’s growls echoed along with each huff and pant the hunter expelled. Despite just barely riding half of Ryder’s cock, Jeriko could feel his head swimming as his tail swished around again - he could feel the heat bubbling up between his thighs and lower abdomen as the hunter impaled him deeper and deeper yet. Ryder could sense Jeriko’s heat and found himself thrusting harder against the red demon, his cock gliding in and out of him more and more quickly. 

As Ryder began to wrap his arm around Jeriko’s small waist, pulling the demon closer to him so that his chest pressed into Ryder’s own, Jeriko’s own hips betrayed him as an intense orgasm overtook him. Ryder leaned back against the cold stone floor as Jeriko towered over him, his clawed hands digging into the tender flesh of Ryder’s pecs. With only inches of Ryder’s cock left to fill Jeriko, the demon couldn’t help but howl with deep pleasure as this second orgasm shook his entire body. Ryder’s nails bit into the demon’s hips and flanks as he helped the creature slam its ass down onto the length of his throbbing cock. Steaming cum shot across Ryder’s front again, Jeriko’s orgasmic fit and rough bucking sending some of it to land in Ryder’s beard and on his cheek as well. It was all so primal and intense, that Ryder found himself firmly holding Jeriko in place as he relentlessly slammed his hips hard against the demon’s ass, slamming the entirety of his dick into the small creature inch by delicious inch.

Jeriko couldn’t help but be still under the hunter’s firm, bruising grip. His head hung forward, his mouth agape as the larger man railed him and beat his ass from behind. Drool dripped from Jeriko’s mouth just as cum continued to seep and shoot from the tip of his cock, his entire body almost going numb from the endless onslaught of Ryder’s monstrous cock impaling him, and from the orgasm that never seemed to end.

And finally, Ryder’s own breath started to hitch, his eyes almost rolling back as Jeriko’s did. Heat fanned across his body in a pink blush as his own orgasm started to take him. He released Jeriko, causing the demon to catch himself on the hunter’s chest, continuing the assault on the other man’s already torn shirt and scratched up pecs. Working hard to keep his ass firmly planted against Ryder’s frantic thrusting, Jeriko cried out more Enokan curses and blessings as the hunter’s cum overfilled him almost instantly. Ryder’s head swam as he threw it back against the stone floor, his hips arching against Jeriko’s bouncing ass. His moans reverberated off the stone overhang, and he got lost in the echo of their intense fucking.

Despite wanting to fuck Ryder’s cock until he could stand no longer, Jeriko had to pull himself free from the hunter. His hips and arms, and surely his ass cheeks too, were already bruising from the hunter’s grip. Cum poured from Jeriko’s gaping ass as he slid himself all the way off of the entire length of the monstrous cock. The sudden rush of cold air caused a jolt in Ryder, and he immediately sat up in protest, only to see Jeriko firmly planted between his legs.

The demon was beautiful to look at, blood red and slight, with delicate legs and a whip-like tail that swished happily across the stone floor. But Ryder could only focus on these details of Jeriko for so long, as he eventually got lost in the sight of the red imp lapping the cum from the length of his cock. Jeriko’s hands worked up and down the length of Ryder, feeling every pulsing vein as his tongue lapped up every trace of cum. With great ease, Jeriko took Ryder’s cock into his mouth, and bobbed his head quickly. Jeriko almost purred as Ryder’s hips jerked against him, and as the hunter let out a low, appreciative moan. The motion of Jeriko’s bobbing head put them both almost in a trance, drunk from the heat of the fire and their ecstasy. 

Both Ryder and Jeriko became lost in each other - Jeriko eagerly sucked Ryder’s ever-stiffening cock, and Ryder could only sit back and enjoy the view as the demon curled his tongue and fangs around _every single inch_ of his aching dick. Jeriko began kneading Ryder’s balls, tugging and pulling them in such a tantalizing way that caused Ryder’s voice to hitch and catch in his throat. By the way the hunter’s cock began to twitch in his mouth, Jeriko knew he was near orgasm yet again.

With a start, Jeriko let out a shocked noise as two very cold hands grip his hips from behind. The sound startled Ryder as well, worrying that he had gagged Jeriko with his vigorous thrusting of his cock into the depths of his throat - but they were both wrong.

Ragnok had returned, and he was soaked to the bone from the rain. A sizable pile of dry wood rests in the mouth of the overhang near his feet, “Well ain’t this the shit. I’m out busting my ass so our house can be warm, and I catch you two _fucking?_ ”

Jeriko hadn’t stopped working Ryder’s cock with his mouth, and simply growled against it at Ragnok. The vibrations of his throat sent a streak of pleasure through Ryder, causing him to shyly moan against the back of his hand. His face turned pinker than ever as he turned away from his twin brother.

Unlike Ryder, Ragnok was unbothered. He was happy to see that his brother finally got over his fear of the red demon, but he was more happy now to know that Jeriko was eager and ready for him. The red demon’s eyelids were lowered, his pupils dilated as he continued to work Ryder’s cock, now only bobbing his head rather slowly to keep the hunter on edge. With Ragnok in his sights, Jeriko tilted his hips back and forth, showing off the only thing Ragnok wanted.

Clawed fingers worked their way in and out of Jeriko’s asshole, pushing Ryder’s cum deeper into him as Ragnok watched. Jeriko began to moan against Ryder’s cock, finally pulling himself away from it with a torrent of drool and pre-cum pouring from his lips and clinging to the hunter’s dick. “Ragnok… skinny bastard with skinny cock,” Jeriko knew how to rile the thinner twin up easily. He continued to fuck himself with two fingers, his tail curled against his back to give Ranok the best view of his cum filled asshole, “Look what your brother did to me,” Jeriko’s voice hitched as he fucked himself with three fingers, Ryder’s leftover cum still gushing out of him with every thrust.

Ragnok only watched with eager eyes as the red demon fingered himself. The sight of another man’s cum dripping between his thighs excited Ragnok more than he realized - even watching as Jeriko gripped another cock so close to his face sent him over the edge. Without hesitation, Ragnok pressed himself into Jeriko’s ass and thrusting fingers, growling at the small demon as he worked his own cock free, “Yeah, yeah, I can see that, you little red whore.” His growls were playful, and Jeriko knew he had the darker twin in his grasp.

Ryder remained lost in Jeriko working his cock - he was stunned that Ragnok was there, watching as he had his dick sucked and stroked by the imp, but even more so when Jeriko began to egg his twin on. Watching as the smaller creature fingered himself into a moaning mess, and describing what he, Ryder, did to him, sent a different, exciting heat all through his body.

Before long, Ragnok had already pushed himself onto Jeriko. His firm grip around the smaller man’s waist was firm, and held Jeriko in place as the skinny man started to fuck him relentlessly. Jeriko’s quick breaths showed on the air in tiny puffs, his own moans becoming muffled as Ryder eased his cock back into the demon’s mouth and throat. Jeriko was spit roasted between the two brothers, and his eyes began to roll into the back of his head as his throat and ass were assaulted by the largest cocks he’d ever taken.

Ragnok’s own breathing became labored, watching as Ryder sat up to grip onto Jeriko’s head. The read demon was a blur in the low lighting as his head bobbed up and down the length of the hunter’s cock. Fucking Jeriko this way, as another man’s sloppy seconds, and filled with the cum of someone else, gave Ragnok great pleasure. He had been the only one for so long to fuck this red imp senseless, and finally sharing him and wearing him out, was a true treat for the skinnier twin. Yet, despite this intense pleasure he was finally feeling, he needed more room to destroy Jeriko, and Ryder was in the way.

Adjusting his footing, Ragnok released Jeriko’s bucking hips and gave his twin a rough shove. Ryder let out a shocked gasp when Ragnok’s hand hit his lightly bleeding chest, his eyes shooting open as his back hit the cold ground once again. Jeriko only growled and moaned in response as Ragnok’s hips pressed firmly against him, his cock staying stuffed nice and deep as the twins bicker around him. “What the fuck, Nok?” Ryder’s voice was hoarse from it all.

Ragnok gripped onto the hair on the back of Jeriko’s head, and yanked him up from Ryder’s lap, releasing a storm of growls and Enokan curses. Unbothered, Ragnok pushed Jeriko forward so that he was leaning over Ryder, straddling him with his hands and knees. Ryder was trapped between the two of them, his eyes wide and his face flushed pink with embarrassment. Jeriko would have protested, but the sudden feeling of Ragnok’s cock sliding from him took his breath away. Ragnok began fucking Jeriko damn near mercilessly, pulling the red demon into every thrust, so that an audible _smack_ filled the air each time his cock slammed into the red creature. Labored breathing and panting escaped the two as they neared orgasm, and all Ryder could do was helplessly watch.

Jeriko’s body ground and pressed against Ryder’s as Ragnok fucked him tirelessly. His head hung down into Ryder’s shoulder as he let out a pained, yet pleasured howl. He had been used up by these brothers, his body broken and torn apart by monster cocks, and he was near cumming yet again. Jeriko pressed his hips down against Ryder so that his own cock could grind and thrust against Ryder’s bare, cool skin. The sensation of their bodies pressed together like this elicited a low, shy moan from Ryder as his own dick pressed between his and Jeriko’s bucking body.

The small den in the clearing of the Enokan forest grew dimmer as the fire died, but it was alive with heavy panting, and cries of ecstasy. Jeriko’s grinding body pressed against Ryder sent him over the edge again, splattering himself and the red demon with hot cum between them. Jeriko’s head hung down and lolled to each side as the brothers wore him out until he could no longer support himself. He began cumming as soon as he felt Ryder’s sticky cum shoot cross his thighs, and did not stop until after Ragnok filled him up with his own hot load. Cum dripped down between Jeriko’s thighs from the two brothers, his body twitching and convulsing with strong orgasmic shudders for many moments until he simply collapsed on the hunter, unable to maintain his own weight.

Ragnok pulled himself from the tangle of bodies and let out a heavy, low groan once his cock was freed from Jeriko’s ass. The red demon was a mess of cum and saliva, having nearly passed out from pleasure on top of Ryder. With a smug grin, Ragnok simply put his cock away and began rebuilding the dying fire, “What a fuckin’ mess!” 


End file.
